Tiger Style
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: In which RJ, in true master style, knows all and Casey is...whelmed? Mentions of RJXClare/Rare/Young Justice references/One shot/SOAverse/During Jungle Fury/Pre-Wolf Ranger/Very minor language


**In which RJ, in true master style, knows all and Casey is...whelmed?**

**Mentions of RJXClare/Rare/Young Justice references/One shot/SOAverse/During Jungle Fury/Pre-Wolf Ranger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Young Justice. Also do not own the adorable anime tiger-cat that is my cover. It's so cute.(:**

_**Tiger Style**_

Casey couldn't help but wonder what his master was up to.

He had grown accustomed to RJ's unorthodox method's and he had been told that he'd advanced past the cub stances; though, now he was in the man's dark plum convertible (he still wondered why he'd never seen it before, where it had been hidden, and _when on earth_ RJ had gotten it) driving to a destination, it's name he had long since stop bothered inquiring.

So, was it a good thing or something of concern?

He eyed the wolf master suspiciosly, the man in question hummed lightly, nonchalantly, with his usual half smirk in place. Due to the young tigers suspicions, he subsequently missed the sign which said _'Welcome to Turtle Cove'_.

The drive didn't last too much longer, Casey finding the surroundings eerily familiar. They stopped at a Preschool and Casey stumbled after the brunette man, confused.

"Umm...RJ? Why are we-?"

"Hush young tiger cub."

"But what-"

"Don't worry so much; just keep being whelmed." Casey sighed lightly (he thought of trying to keep RJ away from Young Justice but quickly pushed that idea away; it would be a futile endeavour) but followed after the taller man nonetheless.

As they walked into the building, Casey observed the wolf master's behaviour.

He seemed like his regular, surfer-zen-but-martial-arts-master-hyper-aware-self.

In fact, he seemed a _teensy_ bit more chilled in a still-ready-to-whoop-ass-at-a-moments-notice sort of way; he knew this territory. It wasn't his but he, at least partially, trusted whomever's it was.

He followed RJ into an empty classroom where he spotted a small, tan, brunette woman in an ivory blouse and a burgundy skirt clearing paper's filled with colourful drawings. She had pretty, delicate features, a pair of thin framed glasses gaurding a set of kind eyes and her hair was sun kissed.

She quickly spotted the two of them and a pure, joyous smile lit up her face. RJ gestured towards the door with his head and she nodded, a light smile on her face.

She glanced towards him and Casey shuffled awkwardly, feeling like he could hide nothing from her but was still comfortable in her presence. She smiled warmly at him and he gave a small, embarrassed wave in response. Nothing else was said as she quickly cleared the classroom and gathered her belongings.

The car ride to who-knows-where was also spent in a comfortable silence; one in which Casey felt like he was a child not being told about something or the other.

He observed the two who obviously knew something he didn't from the back seat. They weren't dating or involved romantically; she had a ring on her left hand and he was sure he had caught glimpses of RJ and a petite blonde haired woman together, though she had a tendency of disappearing very quickly. Besides, the mannerisms between the adults in front of him was friendly and respectful; certainly not anything but platonic.

As Casey continued his theories (and being, as RJ called it, whelmed), he zoned out of most of the car drive, only woken out of his musings once he saw they had reached Turtle Cove Central Park.

_Turtle Cove? They were in Turtle Cove?_

The last time he was in Turtle Cove, there were Power Rangers here.

Not that that had much relevance to much anything.

But wasn't there a tiger ranger in that team?

The White Tiger.

RJ...could he..?

No, he couldn't possibly-but..it _was_ RJ they were talking about. You never really knew with RJ.

_ So_, if he did, could that mean she was..?

He stumbled, yet again, out of the car after the elder two into the (strangely) rather empty part of the park. They kept walking until the woman stopped.

It was at that moment that Casey noticed that during their walk, his master had inconspicuously moved himself to the back of the trio and was currently leaning lazily against a tree a little ways away.

"Umm what-" He didn't have long to ponder much anything as the woman turned and gracefully leaped towards him in attack.

He let out a strangled yelp but managed to dodge the palm aimed for his chest, only to be knocked over by a sweeping kick. He quickly flipped back on to his feet and avoided a jab to the gut before trying to send a side kick at the woman, who, in turn, skillfully flipped out of the way before pushing him back on defence.

After managing to avoid (for the most part) a barrage of kicks, palm strikes and jabs, she still ended up knocking him over with a well placed high kick, and the impromptu fight ended just as abruptly as it started; she had him pinned down, her knee on his chest, and her hands clenched to resemble claws with one near her chest and the other in front of his face, paused mid-strike.

Her face shifted from the passive expression it gained when the fight had began into a soft smile. She daintily lifted herself off of him and placed her glasses back on her face and smoothed out her skirt.

Casey sat up and stared at the woman with a _'what the hell just happened'_ expression. He looked to his master who seemed contemplative, but otherwise unpurturbed, by the events that had just occurred. He turned back to the woman.

"Huh.?"

"Ah Casey, always so whelmed, " RJ chuckled lightly, amused.

Casey couldn't disagree. He had no idea what he should do so he was going into default mode; whelmed. If he knew he needed to yell, or blow up, or freak out, then he would have. But he honestly was so confused, being whelmed seemed like the logical thing to do. The woman moved and sat in front of him, folding her legs underneath her. She spoke,

"I'm sorry, we haven't properly been introduced. My name is Alyssa." Her voice was soft and comforting and made you feel calm and happy.

This was the woman who had _thoroughly kicked his ass_ less than five minutes ago and hadn't even looked to be trying very hard whilst doing so.

"Umm I'm Casey..?" She smiled lightly at the confusion in his voice.

"Yes, RJ's told me a bit about you, I'll admit. I've heard you're quite the exceptional student, little tiger cub." His eyes narrowed slightly at the information she had revealed to have known. "You know, housing an animal spirit is rare in itself, predators like tigers are even rarer. I hope you understand when I say there isn't a master you could have learned from at the academy; it's incredibly difficult to start off from scratch with these kind of things."

"So.. you're not Pai Zhua?"

"No, but I am a guardian chosen by the noble tiger and there's also my fighting style."

"Fighting style?"

"Yes, it's actually my family fighting style, _'The Enrille Tiger Style'_, passed down though generation after generation. If you would like, I'd like to provide you with some pointers." Casey was floored.

"Oh no! I couldn't-I mean this is your families legacy-!" She stopped him from rambling further with a caring smile.

"I know the obligations of protecting the earth and I couldn't allow myself not to help a fellow tiger, and certainly not a cub at that." You really couldn't deny someone as nice and genuine as Alyssa, Casey knew, as he could not either. He stood up and bowed respectfully,

"I would be honoured." She stood up and returned his bow.

RJ watched on from his spot as Alyssa began instructing the young cub; yes, asking Alyssa to begin Casey's specialised training had been a good idea.

It's not that he didn't want to train the cub himself, it was that RJ knew Casey would be at a better and more stable place to begin this phase of his training if he had a foundation to build off of.

He knew Casey's style would end up differing from Alyssa's (her's was agile and lithe, constantly dancing around attacks or throwing barrages of attacks at her opponents, whilst he already knew Casey's would be more forceful and grounded than Alyssa's dance-like movement's) but he felt as though the cub needed this to build himself; he needed guidance and nurturing that was now best provided by Alyssa.

_Hmmmm...I wonder what Clare's up to..._

_**Fini.**_

**Hello dudes. Yes, it's Sam. I know; I'm elusive. I'm sorry, I can't help it, it's like a natural instinct or something. :p **

**Anywho, this is a little one shot I randomly got the idea of doing one day when I was watching Power Rangers with my sisters. I can't remember for the life of me _what_ exactly brought the idea on but I suppose I just kinda put tiger and tiger together_ *shrugs*_. I guess I kinda thought it would be cool if they had a brother-sister relationship going on. I dunno.**

**Umm so, in case you haven't made the link (not that there's very much to make you speculate), I have a joint account with a bestie of mine,_ Sam&Greg _(guess which one I am(?)). We will hopefully be posting for you soon and since what we're doing is like a series, we have nicknamed it _The SOAverse_. You'll figure out what it stands for once the series gets going #NotTellingS****oDon'tBother. Uh yeah, but the reason I'm mentioning this is that the fic is set in the SOAverse but can be read on it's own since it doesn't include anything major that you won't get if you don't read so and so story.**

**Yes, there are hints of Rare. Don't ask why, I just read this Ars Armatoria fic by an author who's name I can't remember now, for RJ and Clare and I fell in love with the ship and _gawsh it's so adorable!~ _**

**Okay, I'm done. For now. I'd recommend reading it. c:**

**Also, yes, Young Justice references just 'cause I felt like it worked. **

**Ummm I think that is about it; like, can't think of anything else to put. So, I hope you enjoyed it and I urge you to follow the SOAverse once it's started and..yeah. Review and stuff, and thank you for reading!**

**SAMtheAvenger out.**


End file.
